Old Romantic Story
by SlayNKitti
Summary: Holtz Who? This storyline involves Connor being raised by Angel & Cordy. Buffy's kid comes intown and stirrs new and old feelings while bring back old memories. The big bad first appears with Caleb. Goodness, Teenagers and thier addiction to drama.
1. Introduction

Bits and pieces of notebook paper lay all around the tiny ransacked apartment. He could care less that everything was wrecked all he could do was helplessly feel himself breakdown inside. She was his life. He gently started to cry as the overwhelming feeling finally got to him. She was gone. Never would she return to him. He started to pick up the little sheets of paper. The ones that weren't fully burnt, the ones that were manageable to read. He only found a few with parts of sentences that didn't make any sense to him. He found four pieces that were cut off from paragraphs but more understandable.

One had a little colored in heart. "I know journal I said I would never fall in love again and that love was a stupid idiotic word that was used to much by people that don't mean it. Just something that they profit off of on Valentines Day, but I did fall in love with this wonderful guy. He's great and we really connect on so many levels! I mean…" cut off.

He smiled slightly still tears in his eyes. He knew that she was talking about him. He was that wonderful guy. He took the next manageable page to read and began to read it like he did the others.

"…disapprove, but I don't care what they think. I don't care if they like it or not. I love him and I'm not giving everything up just because they think or say so. I don't care if they lock me away forever. I will be with…"

He remembered that. He already didn't care much for parents but at that point he hated them. So what if they didn't like them together? He didn't care. All he cared about was him and her together, but that wasn't going to happen. Not anymore at least.

"He left me after we made love. I lost everything to him! My House. My Family. My Virginity. And he still left me! How could he do this to…"

He sighed lightly as he remembered that. He loved her now and he loved her then. Yeah they had sex and it was great. The greatest he could have ever had but he had to leave. He didn't want things to go bad. He thought it was best for her. He was entirely wrong and he understood that now. He looked at the last piece reading it slowly. His current facial expression suddenly turned into shock. That was because he was completely shocked by what he just read.

"Today's the last fight. I may die and…"

**_To Be Continued…_**


	2. So You Bite?

The young blond sighed heavily as she looked up with her big blue-green eyes at the huge hotel that stood directly in front of her. "Why did mom have to send me here?" She muttered to herself as she pulled roughly on the oversized door. She took her first steps into what her mom said they called "Angel Investigations". _'What a stupid name'_ she thought to herself as she looked around the hotel. She noticed the colors red and gold immediately and she assumed it has been freshly paint that red with accents of gold. Her observation ran into her thoughts,_ 'I mean there not saints definitely that Angel character. From what I heard he can go evil if he gets one moment of true happiness. My dad wanted his soul and he fought hard for it. Did this Angel dude? No.'_

"May I help you?" A lady with short brown hair and caramel highlights interrupted her thoughts as she leaned over the ceramic counter top to gaze at the blond who had just walked into the main room of the hotel.

The blond looked up, "Yeah, I'm Brittany Joyce Summers."

She gave a small smile because she loved her middle name. She also loved to use her middle name and the reason why is because she was named after her grandmother who she never met but heard about on many occasions. She'd always heard good things; good stories; good memories; never anything bad.

"Oh, Your Buffys' Kid," the lady said as she smiled at her, "Well I'm Cordy."

Brittany nodded slowly while she continued to looked around. _'There must be like 500 rooms in this place… or more.'_ Brittany knew with her luck that she'd end up some how getting lost in this place. She wondered if anyone would find her if she got lost and who else all lived here.

Cordy smiled lightly yelling back into what Brittany guessed to be an office of some sort, "Angel, Hun, come here please?"

Soon after a tall, dark, and handsome man stood by Cordy, Cordy leaned over and kissed him softly. Smiles appeared on both of their faces. Cordy looked over at Brittany, "This is Angel. The big boss of this place."

Angel turned slightly looking at Brittany; the smiled on his face soon disappeared. _'She looks so much like Buffy,'_ he thought.

Cordy soon noticed Angel's expression, "Is there something wrong?"

Angel shook his head and all the thoughts of Buffy out of his head, "No. Nothing at all."

Brittany looked at them both. _'Great. Two people in love, kissing right in front of me, being all together.'_ She unwarily started to glare. She hated love. She hated couples. She hated feelings. She had to move here which caused her to break-up with Chase. He was a nice normal guy. He was cute to with his blue eyes and black hair. She liked him a lot, but she was taken away from him to be here with these people she never met before. She wasn't even able to kiss Chase good-bye. She would have loved for Chase to be her first kiss, but no she wasn't there, she was here.

Angel looked down a Brittany, "Do you want anything? We have soda, lots of food.."

Brittany cut him off, "Nah, I'm okay. All I need is a room."

"Yes, That Would Be A Good Idea, Huh, Kiddo," Angel smiled laughing nervously. Why was he trying so hard to impress Buffy's kid anyway? It wasn't actually Buffy standing in front of him but it was her daughter, the daughter of Buffy and Spike. Angel hated to think Buffy ended up with something like Spike, but Buffy had moved on so Angel was forced to do that same. Angel had his own family now with Connor as his son and Cordy playing the mother figure. He was happy or at least thought he was. Brittany had the same eyes as Buffy and that just killed him a little bit on the inside. He wished he could see Buffy once again. That was over though. He had his chance and he walked away from her to come here and help people. It was his choice, his fault, and his regret.

Brittany blinked as she heard kiddo and immediately sassed,"Kiddo? Are you serious?"

She looked at him wondering why he would call her that. She didn't look like a kid. She was 15 years old and looked 16. Her dirty blond hair had been highlighted light blonde and lowlighted dark blonde. She was just a little bit taller then her mom, but only by an inch. She was cute. With soft baby blueish-green eyes, they would sometimes change and be one color then the other; either way yellowish gold flakes fell through the blue and green. She had fair skin with lots of freckles. Her nails were painted bullet slivers with a squared off tips. She was wearing a white tank top that in black had the DC logo. She had on dark blue Mudd jeans with many tears and rips, with white and black Adios. It was kind of cold outside that day so she wore a black jacket that in white had a cool DC design on it. She had carried her stuff in a dark blue and creamy white Element backpack that was now slung around her shoulder. The last thing she had on was a silver cross necklace.

Angel spoke somewhat softly, " Umm. No?"

"He's not to good with teenagers," Cordy stated to Brittany with a chuckle, "He can barely handle his own."

Brittany looked somewhat shocked. _'Angel has a kid? Mom never told me that. I wonder what they're like? I wonder if they're my age? I hope it's not some stupid guy.'_

Angel looked a little hurt, "I think I handle Connor pretty well."

_'Oh great it is some stupid guy,'_ Brittany looked down from the conversion, which she wasn't really apart of.

"Of course you do Honey," Cordy smiled lightly and kissed him again.

Brittany heard a door slam from behind her but didn't turn around. She wasn't up for meeting any more people right now. All she wanted was her room.

"Whose this?" A boys voice came to Brittany's attention. _'Must be his son,'_ she thought lightly turning around to see who it was. Brittany saw him he was a pretty good height for his age, which looked like he might just be going on 17. He has medium brown hair that was cut in a sort of skater look. He had amazing dark blue eyes. _'Not to bad.'_

Cordy started to introduce Brittany, "Connor this is Brittany. I told you about her."

"Oh yeah. So this is her, this is a Slayer?" Connor smirked. He never had met a slayer before expect a while ago when Aunt Faith came down, but he was only about 3 years old at the time. He didn't really remember it.

Angel looked to his son. He recognized the look on Connor's face. It was the same look he got when he saw Buffy up close for the first time. He remembered back to that alley where she noticed he was following her then the next thing he knew was he was on the ground looking up at this small cute little blond.

Brittany began to smile a little bit, "Um… yeah I'm a slayer, but also half vampire."

"So you bite?" Connor asked. He also had this little smirk on his face.

Cordy started to warn Connor about saying something like that but wanted Connor to learn his own way out of it. So she turned to Angel instead with a smile.

Angel was to busy day dreaming and remembering his past to hear Brittany and Connors conversation or to notice Cordy staring at him.

Brittany's smile went down, "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Yeah, I actually would." Connor said while he didn't even try to hide the fact he was checking her out.

Brittany looked at him slightly noticing the checking her out look, "Well I wouldn't bite you." She crossed her arms firmly in front of her chest like her mom normally did when something upset her.

"Harsh," Connor said looking into her eyes.

Brittany avoiding eye contact all together, "Mmhmm."

"So why wouldn't you bite me?" Connor asked with a chuckle, "I'm bite-able."

Brittany rolled her eyes.

"What I'm not bite able?" He asked.

"Ange..," Before Cordy could finish she grabbed her forehead wobbling off balance and fell straight on the floor. She moaned slightly as she cried out, "31st Street and Broadway Avenue. Hurry! Anthony's In Trouble."

Both Angel and Connor snapped out of their thoughts, without even bothering to help Cordy up they went to a big cabinet right of the front counter.

_ 'They're both rude,'_ Brittany thought looking at the fallen Cordy then the guys that completely ignored her. As Angel opened the cabinet doors, Brittany saw weapons. Many weapons, all shiny, there were many in different shapes, colors, and sizes.

"Not Again," Connor sighed as he reached in loading up on stakes, holy water, a couple of neat looking knifes and an axe thingy. Angel who was putting on a black leather coat, it was long, and well beat up. It reminded Brittany of her dad's coat. Angel then grabbed a sword, a big one. He soon spoke back to his son, "Well you know Anthony… He has A Big Mouth."

"And Never Shuts Up," Connor added with a smirk. He took one last glimpse of Brittany's stunning beauty. She stood strong, with an aura of sweetness and purity, just a hint of danger hide in her eyes and movements. She was watching them very carefully. She didn't trust them. _'Why should she?'_ Connor asked himself as he followed his father out of the wooden looking hotel doors, _'She doesn't know us.'_ But Connor was soon interrupted from his thoughts by the sound of his fathers' voice.

"What do you think about Brittany?" Angel asked his son, the tone of his voice was suspecting.

Connor shrugged, "She's Okay. A Little Cocky." A small smile appeared a crossed Connor's features, she was a bit cocky and he liked it. _'It's cute.'_ He told himself.


	3. Bring It On Bringers

Brittany reached down to help Cordy up, "Are You Okay?"

"Fine, I'm Fine. A Little Headache But Better Then Most Times," Cordy smiled sincerely as she was helped up to her feet.

Brittany's look was somewhat confused, "Most times? This Happens A Lot?"

"Every here and there," Cordy nodded realizing Brittany had no clue about visions.

Brittany nodded slightly still confused, _'These people really are weird.'_

----------

Angel and Connor stood next to each other looking down the alley that connected the two streets together. A guy was standing back to a wall of a bar that's trash was all over the alleys floor. Vampires also surrounded the guy. He looked around with his light brown eyes for help. A vampire took a swing and the male ducked before yelling out to the vampire, "Watch the hair!"

Connor looked at his dad, "Can we at least wait until they mess up his hair, I mean, come on he deserves it."

Angel was not amused at his sons comment, okay maybe a bit. He's humor must have come from his mom's side, because humor and Angel never really got along well. He watched as the Vampires kept throwing swings at the guy, the guy's black hair stood up perfectly in spikes as he continued to look for help while ducking the punches, but he soon saw Angel and Connor, and yelled out to them, "ANGEL! CONNOR! A LITTLE HELP WOULD BE NICE!"

Angel started forward toward the vampires as Connor took the ones nearer to him out. Soon enough all the vampires in the alley were gone, most of their ashes lightly blowing down the alley's floor. A few got away running off. _'Cowards.'_ Connor thought.

----------

A few minutes later Brittany heard the front door of the hotel and turned around and a petite little blond slayer guild into the lobby.

"MOM!" Brittany screamed more then happy to see her mom, more that this meant she could get out of this hotel. Brittany dreaded the whole auguring with Angel's son, fighting in a big city, and just sleeping in a room that wasn't her own.

Buffy smiled, "Hey Honey, How Are You Doing?"

Brittany was surprised her mom didn't rush over to give her a hug like she normally did after she didn't see her daughter for a while… or when Brittany would come home from doing a patrol all by herself. Brittany frowned slightly, then heard Cordy coming in from the other room.

"Buffy, You've Changed." Cordy nodded slightly and smiled," What Brings You To LA?"

"Just Came To Take Brittany Back Home." Buffy continued to smile, it was such a fake smile.

Brittany chimed in still sad her mom didn't give her a hug, "But, I Thought It Wasn't Safe."

Buffy shook her head, "We Found Out Some New Information."

"Like?" Brittany asked not feeling quite right about her mom. Her mom wouldn't just come in here the same day she sent Brittany here, right? That didn't make since, and if everything was fine why wasn't Spike, her dad, with Buffy, her mom. She wouldn't come without him or one of the others. _'Would She?'_

Buffy made a face, similar to the one she normally makes, but something was off about it, **"I Don't Think We Should Talk About It Here. Cordelia Thanks For Taking Care Of Little Brittany Here."**

Brittany knew her mom would never call her little, because her mom always taught that she was not little but huge and strong. Strong enough that she could fight anything she came a crossed. Her dad might call her little because in his eyes Brittany was still his little girl and always would be. Brittany fully understood that from her dad, but her mom calling her little, that would be very, very, very unlikely. _'Why Is She Hurrying To Leave, That's Something I Would Do Or Dad. Mom Would Want To Talk And Catch Up, And See Angel. Ew.'_ Brittany still though got up, grabbing her Element bag that her stuff was packed tight in, as she headed over to her mother.

Cordy smiled lightly, "Anytime You Need Anything, Let Us Know."

"Come On Brittany, Get Your Stuff And Let's Go…. What Are You Doing?" Buffy demanded to know as Brittany came close hugged her mom, but surprise, Brittany fell right through the image of Buffy.

Cordy blinked, "Buffy's A Ghost?"

Brittany turned to look up at her so called mother, then exclaimed "No, It's The First!"

"What's The First…" Cordy started to ask before getting hit in the head from behind, knocking her out.

The First laughed as it looked at Brittany, "None Of Your Little Friends Would Have Gotten Hurt If You Would Have Just Came With Me!"

Brittany glared as more Bringers came from every part of the hotel. She stood up, ready to fight thinking _'Bring It On Bringers!' _She hit the first one, pushing him back into a few other bringers, then she turned kicking another one before getting hit herself. There were just to many for her to fights all by herself, she struggled along kicking and hitting, blocking and killing many, but not enough. Before long she was knocked out, just like Cordy.

----------

Anthony looked over at Angel and Connor, "Thanks, I Owe You One."

Angel sighed, "Let's Get Back To The Others."

Connor nodded agreeing with his father, for once at least. He wanted to get home to learn more about this new slayer._ 'Why was she here anyways? What was her story?'_ Connor found himself highly attracted to her.

"What's Wrong With You?" Anthony asked.

Connor Replied, "Nothing, Why?"

"You Seem Quiet, Wasn't Samantha So Freaking Hot At School Today?" asked Anthony.

"Kind Of, But If You Want To See A Real Hottie, You'll See One." added on Connor with a smirk planted on his lips.

Anthony raised an eyebrow, "Will I?"

Connor nodded, "Hell Yeah."

"Buffy And Spikes Daughter Arrived Today," Angel explained, "From Sunnydale."

"The Slayer?" Anthony asked.

Connor walked thru the doors of the started to reply, "Yea.." but stopped seeing the mess in the lobby of his home.

Angel blinked, looking around, confused, then he realized Cordy was nowhere around. "CORDY!" Angel yelled looking around only to find himself running into each empty room trying to find her, stepping over dead bringers bodies on the way, not even really noticing however noticed the dead bodies, "What Are These?"

"Whatever They Are, They're Ugly!" Anthony replied.

Connor nodded his head agreeing then stopped and looked around, "Wait, Where's Mom And Brittany?"

"Not Here!" Angel yelled angrily, " We Were Set Up!"

Connor started to panic himself, "How Are We Gonna Find Them?"

Just then Angel and Connor looked at Anthony.

"What?" Anthony asked.

"Your Vision Boy," Angel replied, "You Can Sense Things. Sense Where Cordy Is."

Anthony nods slightly, "I Guess I Could Do That."

---------

Cordelia woke up, tape over her mouth, and she was chained to cold hard stonewalls, that surrounded both her and Brittany. Her eyes widened as she remembered what happened and looked around seeing Brittany, who was trying to get out of the chains that held her to the wall, or even tear down the wall that held the chains. "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!" she tried to talk but the tape covering her mouth wouldn't let a word come out.

Brittany kept struggling she knew if she used all her strength she could pull out the wall, well _'hopefully'_ she thought and she tried until she heard foot steps outside. She looked over seeing Cordy now awake, she tried to motion for Cordy to pretend like she was still passed out, but the motions made no sense to Cordy. Then more light flooded in, as the door opened. The First still dressed as Buffy appeared through the door as well as a guy, dressed like a priest.

"My, My, What Do We Have Here?" The guy dressed as a priest asked with a chuckle.

The First smiled, "Well Caleb, My Daughter"

"I Know My Mom Taught Me Never Ever To Stare," Caleb said staring at Brittany, "But What A Pretty Thing You Are." He smiled intensely thinking of all the ways he'd just love to torture her and, "Whose This?" turning to Cordy.

"An Old High School Friend," The First nodded as Buffy.

"I Remember My High Schools Friends," Caleb said with a smile as he finish he's sentence proudly, "I Killed Them."

Cordy gulped wishing Angel was here.

Brittany rolled her eyes, she'd heard better from average vampires, She knew Caleb saw her roll her eyes because of the frown that appeared on his face.

"That's Not Nice," He said to Brittany.

So Brittany did it again, trying to smirk through the tape, but it only made Caleb angrier and ripped the tape from Brittany's bit her tongue. "Ouch," she muttered to herself. She knew she was pissing him off, and only found it funny. _'Refreshing'_ she thought.

Caleb smiled at that ouch, "So Why Don't You Tell Me And The Misses," smirking towards The First, "Where Your Mother Hide The Potentials."

"Why Don't You Ask Her," Brittany said smirking towards the image of her mother.

Caleb frowned and brought a knife out, "You Know Full Well That Is Not Your Mother Little One."

Brittany saw the knife and smirked mocking him, "I Full Well Know That It Sure Looks Like Her."

Caleb brought the knife up straight in front of Brittany's eye then turned bringing it to Cordy's neck and smirked, "Want To Answer The Question?"


	4. Kissable

Brittany glared at Caleb, she knew he would do it, after all she had seen what he could do. Her thoughts went directly towards her uncle _'Poor Xander, With His Pirate Patch.'_ She knew even if she did tell him, Cordy wouldn't be safe. A sigh came out accidentally, and she tried to stay hush after that.

"Last Warning Little One," Caleb smiled just at the thought of all he could and would do to both of them.

Brittany figured that Caleb didn't like to be called out, so to distract him from Cordy she would use that fact that he thought he was the right side man to his The First (who was enjoying ever minute of it with the evilest smirk Brittany had ever seen. It looked nothing like anything close to what he mom would look like) as her leverage. She spoke softly and sweetly, "You Really Want To Know?" Brittany batted her eyelashes.

Caleb has loosened his grip on the knife, has even lowered it somewhat, "Yeah, I'd Reckon, I Do."

"First May I Ask What The First Would Give You If You, Say Won The Fight For… It," Brittany stayed with an innocent smile.

"Well, She's Already Done Enough, With All Those Rounds Of Memories," He chuckled as he looked over to The First, with such delight of remembering every little detail of what went down, of every little sin he had acted out.

The First didn't look pleased at Brittany questioning or the fact Caleb was getting pretty distracted. So the Buffy fake demanded, "Can We Get This Over With?"

"Of Course My De…" Caleb started.

Brittany interrupted, "Think About It Why Would She Need You With All Those Demons At Her Side And Wanting To Prove Thier Loyalty To Her And All. Why'd She Need Gods Little Worker?"

Caleb started to question, bring the knife down then he smiled walking over to her, putting the knife up to her neck. "You're Trying To Trick Me," He stated with a smile.

----------

Angel and Connor followed Anthony, to an old church, one that no one ever went to anymore. Angel took a breath smelling the air. "Cordy's Here," he whispered to the boys.

----------

Brittany glared at Caleb, which he thoroughly enjoyed. She had something caught in her throat and she brought it up into her mouth opening her lips slightly spiting right into Caleb's face. Afterwards she gave a slight chuckled and smiled.

Celeb's face started to turn red from anger, "You Little…" He pushed his knife down; the blade stroking her neck very lightly; leaving a mark. Brittany could feel herself start bleeding and oh how that knife against her skin burned. She gulped, looking at him.

"I Autta," Caleb started as he swung his arm back, bringing the blade away from Brittany for only a second he started to bring the knife toward her in a fast and swift manner. He also started to chuckle before he felt something pull on his arm, forcing him to move back, and as he turned to see what was wrong he got a punch in his face.

Connor overlooked Brittany; who was struggling to get out of her silver chains that refused to even give her the slightest bit of comfort or the slightest motion. She continued struggling with the chains and Connor continued to watch her. His mind went into a very, very naughty place and he preceeded to let his face show what he was thinking as the perverted smirk crossed his lips.

Brittany moved her face to look at Connor as defeat from the chains played a crossed her face. As she looked at Connor she frowned and she realized the more she watched him the more perverted his smirk got._ 'Ugh!,'_ thought Brittany as her physical response to Connor was the wriggle of her nose as if she physically said "Ew!" She shook her head a bit to remind herself that first she'd need his help to get her out of these chains and to fight off the rest of the bringer, but, after all that was over with she would be sure to kick his ass for that perverted smirk and those naughty, disgusting thoughts that were probably still going through his head at the moment she spent looking at him. Once again she wriggled her nose as if to say "Ew!"

"Uh Connor?" asked Brittany trying to look as sweet as she possibly could, even adding it into her tone a bit as she continued, "Aren't You Forgetting Something?"

"Huh?" asked Connor as he snapped out of his daydreams, the daydreams that Brittany wouldn't approve, even though they were about her. They sure did involve those chains, Brittany, and a tub of Connors favorite mint ice cream, well only half a tub, the dream was so intensely hot, the ice cream was melting. As if to answer Connors question or maybe to help snap him out of that daydream Brittany pulled on the chains causing them to clink together. Connors eyes went from the top of the chains hooked to the ceiling and traced them all the way down to where Brittany stood before he replied, "Oh Right, Those."

Connor took a moment to think and over look Brittany still trapped. He smirked this time it was rather smugly. He leaned against the wall behind him and crossed his arms in front of him. Connor threw at Brittany a sarcastic remark, "Well, If Your So Big And Bad, Half Vampire, Half Slayer, Why Don't You Get Out Of Them Yourself?"

Brittany couldn't help but glare at Connor as she clenched her jaw and presumed to tug on the chains with all her might; all her slayer side, then she tapped into her vampire side. After what seemed like an eternity but in real time was only a couple of moments, Brittany stopped her struggle against the chains. She couldn't get out by herself; no matter how hard she tried. Brittany let out a groan; a grown of defeat that moved into a long and frustrated sigh. Brittany had to give up and she looked at Connor but as soon as she did she couldn't help but roll her eyes at his egotistical, selfishness that only a boy would have. Brittany remained frowning and she pleaded, "Please, Connor, Let Me Out?"

"Admit It," demanded Connor through a victoriously smug grin, "Admit You Can't Get Out Without My Help. Admit You Need My Help. You Need Me."

With that Connor moved away from against the pastel colored wall. He still had his arms crossed in front of him, but he took a few steps closer to Brittany. He saw that she really couldn't get out; with all the effort she didn't even make a dent. She was trapped until Connor decided when to let her out. He liked the power this came with and all kinds of ideas floated through his head. He smirked a bit curious this time… wondering if his new found plan would work.

Brittany looked down for a moment to compose herself before she looked up at him. She took a deep breath in then exhaled it out as she muttered as softly as possible, "I Can't Get Out… I Need Your Help."

"And I Need A Kiss," replied Connor who was now wearing the biggest grin.

Brittany looked at him completely surprised and halfly disgusted. The disgust dripped through her voice as she replied back to him, "Ew! No Way."

"What Now I'm Not Kissable?" asked Connor giving the same look as before.


End file.
